head strong, you'll lose
by lopa
Summary: the story is about a young girl who travels to the past for training but unknowingly falls in love with a sexy demon lord. rest of summary in side and i kind of suck at this summary thing so plz read and review thanks.rated for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: this is basically about a girl named Vanessa with a troubled past that's now coming back to haunt her. it a sesshomaru/ occ pairing and includes other such as Inuyasha/ kagome and Miroku/Sango. She's from an alternate universe mainly a Dbz setting. I will not be talking to much about dbZ in any other chapter just brief references. The rest is pretty much self explanatory so enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Inyuasha or dbz wiskh I did don't rub it in blah, blah, blah,….**_

**_On with the story CHAPTER 1: prologue_**

_You may look at me and think that I'm Just a young girl But I'm not just a young girl. Baby this is what I'm lookin' for: Sexy, independent, down to spend it type that's gettin' his dough I'm not bein too dramatic that's the way I gotta have it._

Well actually I'm just your average girl. I'd say I'm around 5'5" long black hair and violet eyes. I live with my brother his mate and 2 kids. I Actually moved in when I was about 8. To make a long story short I'm not as average as I appear to be in fact I'm far from it. I come from outer space on a plant called Vegeta, which is coincidentally the same name of my brother oh mighty ruler of the sayians. Yeah I was a bit off a shocker that, and I'm suppose to be his twin. Yeah I know I was 8 and he was old, another long story I'll get to later. For now we'll start at the beginning of my summer vacation the day after graduation yup I'm 18 now.

For some reason I woke up early today. It marks the catharsis when the caterpillar turned into a butterfly. I'm 18 and I've just graduated from the torture called high school. I'd did my stretches and decided on some early morning combat training. It was fun. lots of fun until my stupid brother woke up and told me to get out. He was always doing stuff like that but even though he upset me I decided there was no way he was ruining my day.

As I headed to the kitchen I was greeted by none other than goku the village idiot , but the strongest idiot in the world . One had to give him his props no matter how stupid the guy was when it came to fighting he was pure genius.

He was cleaning the refrigerator out one again, it's like the guy didn't have one of his own. And a wife that cooked for his everyday.

"hi Vanessa" he called but I choose to ignore him he was really beginning to irritate me lately showing up and sparing with Vegeta and refusing to let me fight both of them have actually they treat me like glass just because I'm a girl in short it makes me sick

"hey Vanessa" he repeated thinking I didn't hear him

"hi "was all I said before I left the kitchen in discussed

Yeah I was kind of hunger but I'd wait till he left the kitchen to eat after all it was not long ago that I had to go weeks even months with out food. What a few more minutes.

"Vanessa" called bulma from her lab

"yes" I answered half heartedly

"would you come here for a sec I want you to look at some thing for me" she said

"coming" I answered in a mono tone voice

I entered her lab and 'surprise, surprise' it was a huge mess

"so what'd you want me to look at" I asked leaning over her desk which was literally covered in paper

"I wanted you to look at this new project I've been working on with sayain cells" she retorted moving over so I could have a look at the microscope

"oh I see" I said after a while of examining the culture

"it's a cell which enhances the sayains power and fuses with the sayians own cells" I said

"yeah but the cell keeps on exploding after 20 minutes or so of fusing and only the sayian cell remains" said Bulma

"interesting" I inquired

"I'll have a look at it later. Right now I'm kind of hungry" I said then left the lab before there was any objection

"I used to think I was the best scientist in the world till I met bulma, I was right she's just down right crazy but she doesn't realize it yet so lets keep that between us

So I went back to the kitchen only to it looking like a disaster site . That keep goku totally massacred the good food so that let me 3 chooses, eat crap, cook or go hungry. Being that I told bulma I was going to eat I decided to cook. Going into my secret supply, people have to have one of those with goku around.

I stared cooking and finished about 15 minutes later. And guess what a mob of hungry sayains greeted me to bad for them though I only made enough for my self.

"hey brat where do you think your going" said Vegeta 'if he though t I was going to cook food for him after this morning he was must be delirious.' I thought to my self and completely ignored his question

"hey brat I was taking to you" he said harshly

"will you please make me some food Vanessa I'm starving" said trunks who was only a year younger than me

"um no" was all I said before taking a mouth full of rice

Just then vegeta swooped through and took my plate and totally enaliated my food

But no I was not angry pissed was more like it

I didn't say anything I just sat there staring at the place where my food use to be then all or a sudden I felt a surge leave my had and a great pain in my left rib

You I'd shot and energy blast at Vegeta in the kitchen which was in the house I was in for it now but I really didn't care

"brat what the hell did you do that for?" he said now equally pissed I was satisfied now he was pissed

So I started to leave the room only to be stopped by this jerk again

"you're really beginning to annoy me and guess what it's not the right time" I said lowly so low that he didn't hear me

"what was that if you have something to say then speak up" he said with a vein popping out of his head

'he was trying to intimidate me yeah right' i thought then broke out in laughter

Everyone in the room was giving me a questionable look accept for Vegeata who was now glaring at me which only made me laugh harder

"what's so funny" he inquired

"you" I said then stop laughing with a smirk and left the room

"listen you little brat" he started

"veggie dear get a grip come to terms with reality I don't care what you say or do cause guess what you're just a joke. And that's the hard cold facts" I said with narrowed eyes

he had been pissed me off since last week and today was the straw that broke the camels back so to speak.

"If that is how you feel then perhaps you are old enough to leave" he retorted with equally narrowed eyes

"do you want me to? Cause if you do say so I'll leave right now" I said with and expressionless face that cause trunks and Goku to shiver

"isn't that what I just said" he said

"good see ya" I said flying to my room to pack my stuff if he wants me out I'll leave

Normal pov

"vegeta don't you think you being a bit to hasty" said goku

"yeah dad" agreed Trunks who had seen the sadness in Vanessa's eye when she went upstairs

"mind your damn business" was all he said before storming off to god knows where

Meanwhile Vanessa had just finished packing her major items. Sure she didn't have any where to stay but she was leaving none the less . She left through her window so no one could try to talk her out of it. In her time here she had saved enough to buy what ever she wanted so she'd stay in a hotel for the night. She flew to one that was far enough away and checked in.

Later on that day she fell asleep. In her dream she was visited by someone from her past but she soon realized It wasn't a dream he was coming to kill her or mate her which ever she choose and she wanted neither eww. It was then that she knew that she had to get down to some serious training. But if she trained here she was likely to draw attention to her self so she decided to go back in the past 'borrowing' Bulma's time machine for some alone time training. There was only one person she could trust to tell and that was her favorite nephew Trunks.

She called him on his cell after minutes of contemplation.

"Hello" he answered

"hi trunks it's me no time to explain meet me in an hour at the secret place I showed you and bring the time capsule I'll explain every thing there" she said quickly then hung up

An hour later she had gotten all her supplies and stuff she was set for at least 2 years .

Trunks got there alone and was pacing up and down then she finally landed beside him

"he's coming. In 6 months he'll be here." she said with fear in her eyes something that Trunks had never witnessed in all his time knowing her

"who's coming?" he said

"Ice is. He's freeza's brother and he's ten times more deadly strength wise but that's not all he's a telekinetic like me." she said

"but how do you know him" he asked concerned

"it's a long story that I can't explain but he's after me and he'll kill all of you if I don't stop him" she said

"yeah but why do you need the time machine" he asked

"for training I can't train here I don't want anyone else to know about this if they ask for the time machine say I took it but I didn't say anything" she said

"tell Bra not to worry and she's the best niece I ever had ,you too you're my favorite nephew" she said giving him a reassuring hug as she open the time machine and set the destination

" I will and be careful" he said with a sad smile he was going to miss her. All her advice and the partying can't forget that she was the one that got them in to the good clubs

" tsk you know I can't do that I'm a natural born trouble maker" she said with a laugh as she got in and set the time and waved one last time before she pushed the button and blasted off backwards in time

It was best to train this way because she could come back right after she left and she wouldn't have to worry about anyone knowing about her special training

She decided to go back about 75years at least nobody she knew was alive yet and she had heard about a spot that was totally deserted. But un none to her the machine went back 500 years instead.

"um okay this is so not where I wanted to land" she said after about 10 minutes if examining the place

She went back in to the time machine and realized she was in the wrong time

"Stupid time machine used almost half of the fuel" she whined

"damn it all. I can't exactly go back now, and if I go some where else I won't be able to get back, I guess I'm staying here then." she said to her self

" Wow it's beautiful here" she said while examining the scenery

"while I'm here I better make friendly with the natives" she said as she saw the figure approaching. When the figure got close enough she saw it was a man with silver hair and what appeared to be stripes and a crescent mood on his face "interesting" she said quietly to her

"um hi" she said when he got close enough

"who are you?" said the figure

"um my name is Vanessa. I'm not from around here and I'm kind of lost so if you would be so kind as to direct me to the nearest shop, I mean market or where ever you get clothes here I'd appreciate it" she said politely

"hum" was his only reply

"um okay then I guess I'm on my own" she said and started to turn away

"it's 2 days journey from here eastward" he said and then left just as eerily as he appeared

'Well that was weird and just plain rude at the same time but alas, I've gotten my information so I'm out' she thought to herself

else where with a group of travelers

"Inuyasha" called kagome who had just finished cooking food for them she didn't have to call him twice it was his favorite and it didn't matter if they had it every day he'd never be tired of ramen he was down from his spot in the tree in less than a second '

it never fails with him' thoughT kagome they all gathered around the fire and were eating silently until WHACH

"you perv" shouted Sango 'that jerk' she thought every one else was having a good laugh at her expense

"and what pray tell is so funny" she asked

"oh come on Sango you have to admit hat was pretty funny" said Inuyasha with is mouth full

"look you guys there's drool all over his face ha" said kagome as she continued laughing at the dazed Miroku then all of them looked at Miroku's face and started to laugh even Sango the laughing continued until Miroku woke up from his daze

"hey what so funny" he said

They all laughed even harder "can't…. breathe …" said Shippo as he continued to laugh

Then Kagome abruptly stopped laughing to look at to sky

"what is it" said Inuyasha and Miroku at the same time

"it's a jewel shard in the sky it's not to far from here and it's heading in our direction" she paused

"from the sky" she said "must be a flying demon" said Inuyasha they then decided that they'd met this thing half way kill it and get the jewel shard it was at that exact time that Vanessa thought she had flew long enough for one day and decided to call it quits cause she was getting hungry

"wait what was that it's was pretty powerful cool first challenger to start my training" she said

"hand over the jewel and I won't harm you" said a 8 ft bear demon "geez does no one in this time have manners" she said to her self

"if you are referring to the thing that I found near that river It's mine I found it and I don't think it was your to begin with"

"and how do you know that" replied the bear demon

"being that you are a weak minded individual I easily tapped in to your brain and figured out you only want the jewel for it's power but that's so not gonna happen" she replied calmly at this the bear demon went into a blind rage and came at her from the right with his left claws she easily dodged

'typical' she thought while jumping on his back and putting her legs around his neck while forming an energy blast right when he stared to thrash about to get her of she flew off and aimed the blast at him at the exact same time Inuyasha and the gang came to the clearing to witness the final attack on the bear demon a blinding light was shot through the clearing leaving them somewhat blinded and the bear demons remains spattered about "ewwwwwwwwwwww" screamed Kagome as a piece landed right next to her

"more vistors just what I need and it just had to be when I was hungry didn't it" she said out loud to herself

"let me guess the jewel" she asked them

"yeah how'd ya guess" retorted Inuyasha sarcastically

"just hand it over and we'll be on our way" he finished

"no" she simply replied.

"No what do you mean no" he asked getting angry

"no as in finders keepers losers weepers" she retorted smartly as she landed "listen we can do this the easy way or we can do this the hard way" he growled getting more irritated

"whatever I guess I choose the hard way" she smirk

'men and their over sized egos this should be a piece of cake' she thought "wait don't" said Kagome it was then that Vanessa truly acknowledged everyone else's presence

"why?" said Inuyasha looking at her half angry with a spark of curiosity she merely ignored him and walked to Vanessa and said

"hi my name is Kagome and this is Inuyasha ,Shippo, Miroku and Sango. We don't mean to be rude but we were hoping that you would give us the jewel shard that you posses" said Kagome and everyone's sweat dropped anime style

"well I might on one condition maybe 2" she said deep in thought

"ok what" asked Kagome

"um what do you want the jewel for and what is it's power?"

"I can't believe you would agree to something like that with out our consent" mumbled Inuyasha to him self

"well it kind of a long story …" she started

"YOUR ACTUALLY GOING TO TELL HER WHAT THE HELL … IT'S NONE OF HER DAMN BUSSINESS SHE CAN GO OFF OR SOMETHING" yelled Inuyasha

"I've got time but let me get something to eat first I'm kinda hungry anybody else want some food" Vanessa answered ignoring Inuyasha's out burst

"yeah" answered Sango

"I too will eat some of your food oh beautiful lady" said Miroku attempting to be soave

"me too" piped in Shippo

"and me" said Kagome

"and you mister attitude" said Vanessa gesturing to Inuyasha

"feh" was his reply as he plopped down by a tree

"I'll take that as a yes" said Vanessa

"sit boy" yell Kagome

"what the hell was that for" said Inuyasha in an highly irritated vioce

"oh that, you should learn to be more polite" she said camly

"so what are we going to eat?" asked kagome

"hum let me see" said Erica who was now going through a little hand held case

"um no offence but I don't think that that going to feed us" said shippo

"un ha" she answered not paying attention to him

"yeah chicken teriyaki that should do it" she said as she pulled a strange tube looking object from her case push the button and through it to the ground and then smoke engulf it until the smoke disappeared and nothing was left accept large containers filled with rice and chicken and vegetables

Every body was speechless

"are you a… a… witch?" asked sango

"no I'm a scientist from the future please to meet your acquaintance" she said smiling and lightly chuckling at their shocked expressions

"your from the future too so is Kagome" said Miroku who just got out of his daze to reach closer to her to grope her

(fyi they didn't get to eat cause they needed to get the Jewel)

"what the hell do you think your doing" she all but yelled as she swiftly smacked him causing him to fly through 2 trees

"um sorry I really didn't mean to hit you so hard but you shouldn't do that again if you know what's good for you" said Vanessa as she ran to him and knelt down beside him

"here I'll heal that for you" she said putting her hand over his head not that he could hear her he was out cold when she put her hand over his head a light purple light emitted from her hands causing Miroku to stir and smile

"I'm so glad to see that you care my lady" he said reaching for her rear again but this time she was prepared she grabbed his hand and firmly placed it on his chest

"so I see you feeling better and have not learned your lesson yet" she said sarcastically

"I have no idea what your referring to my lady" he said innocently

Everyone else was watching in awe

"so Kagome's from the future too, I could have guessed she looks different" she said changing the subject

"and what's that suppose to mean" said Inuyasha in Kagome's defense

"it just means that she's dressed differently and being that I too am from the future I noticed that" said Vanessa as she grabbed a plate

"anyways since the food is already warm lets eat and Kagome you can tell me about the jewel thingy" she said while filling her plate and motioning for everyone to help them selves

about 20 minutes later

"really so you guys have to fight this really strong demon and other demons with these shards now cool" she said as her excitement had increased ten fold during the conversation.

"yeah that's basically sums up the story" said Kagome

"So you're here to do some training for an upcoming battle in your time?" asked Sango

"yeah I think it would be really cool if you guys let me join you I'll even give you another jewel shard that that bear demon had" said Vanessa

"yeah that would be so cool" said Shippo who had already started liking her

"I've got no problem with it" said Kagome who had a good feeling about her

And everyone except Inuyasha agreed. He had yet to answer as every one turn to him waiting for his reply

"feh whatever" said Inuyasha finally

"whoo who" said Vanessa as she cleaned up the food that everyone had eaten

"now what" she said

"now we rest until tomorrow maybe then we'll get to find some more jewel shards" said Kagome

"oh man, to bad but I guess I'll just do some training on my own until it's later then maybe we can have some fun" replied Vanessa going from sad to happy in about 3.5 seconds

"fun?" asked Sango confused

"yeah fun it's to early to go to bed and why not play some games to pass the time" said Vanessa

"yeah can I play?" asked Shippo

"Sure why not" said Vanessa dismissively

"But after I get some exercises done I wanna feel like I accomplished some thing to day before I goof off" she added as she began to hover "I'll be back in about an hour" she shouted from the sky

about an hour later

"I'm back guys did ya miss me?" she said interrupting their conversation which by the way was about her

"um you guys ready to play or what" said Kagome laughing nervously and hoping she hadn't heard them

"yeah" they all replied excluding Inuyasha who merely fehed and when in a tree to sit

"oh come on Inuyasha you gotta play too it won't be any fun with out you" said Vanessa hovering up to meet him in the tree

"I don't wanna play" he said

"yeah you do come on I'll even make it worth you while I'll give you a whole box off ramens if you win deal?" she asked in there early conversation she found out that it was his favorite

"really?" he asked getting excited

"I'm in" he added while jumping down from a tree

"so what are we playing" asked Kagome and Miroku together

"how about… freeze tag we'll be on teams 3 on each team?" she asked

And everyone nodded in a agreement

"but how do you play?" asked Shippo

They knew how to play regular tag because Kagome had taught them but no one except Kagome and Vanessa knew how to play freeze tag

After they explained and demonstrated to every body how to play the game commenced

The boys on their team and the girls an theirs it was agreed that the girls would be 'it' and who ever got tagged 5 times was out of the game and both your team mate had to tap you twice to unfreeze you so you wouldn't be tagged again and the game would be timed who ever got all 3 opponents out of the game faster would be victorious and pick the next game and the game started

Kagome tagged Miroku, Shippo untagged him but right after Shippo got tagged by Sango who then set their site on Inuyasha who was now being chased by Kagome. Then Inuyasha go fumbled by Kagome and Sango while Vanessa retagged Shippo and Miroku and

Now that all 3 of them were tagged they didn't know what to do so the decided that they'd start again

After 15 minutes or so of freeze tag which the boys won and claimed their victory by choosing to play hide and go seek chosen by Shippo

And after picking Inuyasha as it they decide that it wasn't fear cause he could always sniff his way to them they choose Miroku to find them the day when on that way until it started to get late and every body got tired and decided it was time to sleep

the next day

Vanessa was the first one to wake up and she sleep in her capsule house which appeared small on the out side but was fairly large when inside every one except Inuyasha sleep in the house.

"um I'll just make every one some breakfast and then do some light training take a bath and eat and see what's on today's agenda" she thought to herself

while making her way to the kitchen which had battery powered appliances.

She opened the fridge door and decide to make some sausage and eggs and a bit off freshly squeezed orange juice

She was not one to brag but she was a very good cook and every one had complemented her on her cooking yesterday including Inuyasha.

She finished there food in a record 15 minute

In that time Inuyasha had woken up and conducted light conversation with her about her life basically he asked Questions and she answered them.

She then told him to tell everyone that breakfast was ready and she would be there to join them in 10 minutes.

After breakfast (which was spent in relative silence until Miroku groped Sango)

They began walking westward which is where they had heard rumors of a jewel shard.

"um guys I think where headed in the wrong direction I sensed a huge force this morning in that direction" said Vanessa pointing to the left as they had made a right at the last intersection

"why didn't you tell us this before" asked Inuyasha slightly irritated

"I don't know we were headed in the right direction before that last turn and no one asked me my opinion but I sense that it not to far from here and we'll probably get there today if I told you before we when any further" Vanessa retorted in a child like way

"ok then I guess we'll just turn around then" said Inuyasha

"goodie I call dibbs on the fight with the demon" she said while leaping in the air

"what no way I'm fightin' it" said Inuyasha

"Nope I already called dibbs therefore don't interfere or you shall face the dire consequences" she said

"oh I'm so scared" mocked Inuyasha

"Fine I'll let you have this fight but you had better win" said Inuyasha sarcastically

"Don't worry I don't plan on losing ever now lets go shall we" she said as the others just watched turning their heads one to the other as they spoke

"fine" he said as they resumed walking in the opposite direction.

When they got to where the demon was they were shocked to see a deserted village with a huge pile of dead bodies and a crazed demon charging towards them.

(Did you like? please review plz i'll greatly appreciate it thanks in adcvance i know you might be a little sceptikal about the whole crossover thing but i'll only be using breif refrences really! unless you think other wise that is)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha not one single silver stand of hair brakes down in tears I'm okay

"well that things pretty big better hurry up and get this over with" said Vanessa as she flew up to the big glob like demon

"eww I'm definitely not touching that that's just gross" she said forming a ki blast and a miniature barrier to prevent splatter then she let it go and it flew right in to the demon leaving a hole that was got refilled

"just great I guess I gotta touch the damn thing" she said whining and pouting in a childish manner

"are ya sure you can handle this" said Inuyasha in a mocking voice

"yup, it's just that the jewel is causing it to well, recuperate rather quickly" she said in an informed manner as she proceeded to formulate a plan "hey look I'm over here" she yelled to the demon that dumbly followed her as she grabbed a tree and used it as a bat knocking it off of a cliff and flying after it

"Electrify" she screamed causing a rather large ki blast to emit from her hands

"that's strange it should be a whole lot more powerful than that" she said to her self as she gathered the 2 jewel shards that were left from the disintegrated demon in mid air

"maybe it's cause of yesterday and the time thing but even so I didn't use that much energy" she said flying back up to meet everyone

She was deep in thought as she handed the jewel over to Kagome who proceeded to purify it while looking at her oddly

"what's wrong" asked Kagome

"it's nothing really just thinking" she retorted sum what unconsciously

"if you say so" she said

"how'd you defeat the it so quickly" asked Miroku

"I ah I used one of my most powerful attacks I guess it wasn't that hard I merely miss judged the rate at which he'd recuperate because I didn't know how many shards he had" she replied in the same way she answered Kagome

"do you feel that Miroku?" asked Sango

"yes sango and it's coming from the next village" he asked with rubbing her behind

WHACK "damn perverted monk" grumbled Sango as she hit him

"what's with you" spoke Inuyasha noticing Vanessa's un easiness

"nothing it's just that m y power it's, I guess cause bear demon but it's nothing to worry about not that you're worried" she said in a normal voice while leaning against a tree

"so where do we go from here" she asked again

"lets continue east" said Inuyasha as he began to walk then stopped and said "that is if you don't sense something else"

"no east is fine with me plus that's where miroku and Sango sensed whatever it is they sensed " she retorted with a yawn

"what about you kagome sense any jewel shards" Inuyasha asked

"I sense one up ahead I think it might be in the same place" she said

with Sesshomaru

"who was that woman? How… what did she do to me?" asked Sesshomaru who had been at first thoroughly pissed but now he was just curious

"if she was capable of doing that what else is she capable of doing?" he said again

"should I follow her? Pause why am I having these strange ergs what the hell has she done to me?" he said this time in a more angry voice

'maybe I will follow her after I check on Rin that is?' he thought as he started to walk to his castle when he got there he was greeted by a very cheerful Rin

"lord sesshoumaru you have returned" she said running towards him

"yes I have Rin" he answered in him monotone voice

"master Jaken has went to look for you" said Rin

"has he?" he answered

"well when he returns I'll be leaving for a while" he said again

"can I come this time lord sesshomaru, master Jaken is always so mean to me and.."

"No Rin you may not come but I shall talk to Jaken on your behalf" replied Sesshomaru who then walked passed her to his quarters

'my power seems so much less since I got here and it's really beginning to bug me when we stop today I'll…. Out ….'

'what the hell it sounded like that woman but how is it that I am able to hear her' thought Sesshomaru

back with the inu group

"at this rate we'll get there in about 3 days" said Vanessa to herself not knowing that Inuyasha could hear her

"well if these humans would pick up the pace maybe we'd get their faster" said Inuyasha

"um good hearing" she said

"thanks.. I guess" replied Inuyasha

" I don't mind the wait but I'm no into silence it kinda freaks me out" she said again this time loud enough for everybody to hear

" well you'd better get use to it cause Inuyasha doesn't like noise" replied shippo

"oh fine then I'll keep my self entertained" she said pulling her mp3 player from her back pack and putting on some head phone

"if anyone needs me they'll have to talk a bit louder than usual" she said turning on the music and humming to herself

About 5 minutes later Inuyasha had got annoyed but her humming and told her to shut the hell up

"it's my mouth and if I wanna use I will and now I really want to just to piss you off" she retorted causeing Inuyasha to grab and break the device

" I would be mad if I didn't have a whole bunch of them and if you'd broken my favorite one but now I'm just slighty amused cause I just won and I can still continue humming with out music" she said

" I dare ya" growled Inuyasha threateningly

" sit boy" intervened Kagome causing Vanessa to start laughing

"how did you do that? That is so cool" she said when Inuyasha had recoved he glared at both of them causing them to burst in to laughter which further annoyed him

"can we take a break now Inuyasha?" asked Kagome

"feh weak humans always wanna take a break he muttered but stopped and allowed them to rest none the less.

About 2 weeks later they had gained 11 jewel shards with the help of Vanessa

Unknown to them Sesshomaru had joined them last week he'd figured out that he could read Vanessa thoughts at first he was going to exploit them but then they started to get interesting as he heard he think that she was from the future. The girl was beautiful no one could deny her that as well as smart and as for power he had never seen a more powerful demoness he had to admit that he had started to like her as he watched her from afar

"well where to now" asked Kagome

" well I think we should continue east since we've been having so much success" said Inuyasha mentally counting the jewel shards they'd collected

"I agree I've been sensing a great power in that direction as well and some people in the last village told me that there are supposed to be more jewel shard to the east" she added

" can you sense any jewel shards Kagome" asked Inuyasha

" we'll if I really concentrate I feel I slight tinge but that's all"

"so it's settled then we're continuing east" said Sango

"Um are we calling it a night now cause I did want to get some training done" Vanessa asked

"yeah" replied Inuyasha with a yawn he too had grown to like the new girl even though he didn't like it when she threatened his authority and then laughed about it.

"Okay I'll be back by the time dinner is ready need anything while I'm gone" said Vanessa

"no not really we'll just use the stove in your house thing" said kagome

"okay then be back soon" said she said as she took of to the clearing she had seen not that far off

She put on her mp3 player one of her many anyways.

Grew up in a small town

And when the rain would fall down I'd just stare out my window

Dreaming of what could be

And if I'd end up happy I would pray

Today she decided to relax her mind and focus on her mental attacks for that she use something slow. She also liked to dance ballet it eased her in to tranquility so she dance with her eyes closed.

"1..2..3 spin and 1...2...3 brush" she said to her self as she completed the motions

Meanwhile someone stood there utterly transfixed by her movements.

'wow how is it that she moves so glacefully' thought sesshomaru

_Trying hard to reach out _

But when I tried to speak out

Felt like no one could hear me

Wanted to belong here

But something felt so wrong here

So I'd pray I could break away

She then started to hum the song to herself

A stand of hair was no paste to her angelic face. It made her look at the more beautiful.

She now stopped and looked directly over to where sesshomaru was hiding

'does she know that I am here' he thought

"um is any one there?" she said in the direction where she felt the small force

'how does she know' he asked himself

She heard the trees rustle a bit

"listen if you don't want to come out you don't have to but it's not polite to spy on people" she said softly

'then again it could have just been a small animal' she thought

'Maybe I'll just go back to camp now' she thought

'I did make a little progress' she said to her self as she took flight towards the camp

'wow that was a new feeling' thought sesshomaru

Something similar to fear but no he was not capable I such a horrid emotion now was he

Ha the great lord sesshomaru afraid of a mortal no it was unthinkable

Back at camp:

"hey guys what's for dinner?" she asked upon her arrival

"Ramens" replied Inuyasha casually

"oh" she said and took a seat by herself next to the door of the house

"what's your problem?" he asked without looking at her

"correction problems" she stated barely above a whisper

"what could possibly be bothering you?" he retorted with a snort

"oh nothing at all" she said then went to her room

" what the hell did I say something wrong" said Inuyasha with a blink

With Vanessa

She read one of her many poems to herself it made her feel better when she wrote

And so she read it with conviction not knowing that Kagome was right outside her door listening she had come to tell her dinner was ready but stopped when she heard her

"I feel a pain unlike any other

at times I wish for death but if I die now

then I 'd be Quitting and I'm no quitter

This pain brings me pleasure you see

I use it to my advantage

Not ready to die

What does not kill you makes you stronger

So let me hold on to the pain longer

For pain shows the true meaning of happiness

With out pain how can one know it's true meaning

How can we comprehend

So I embrace the pain

It is my friend and my enemy

Keep your friends close and your enemies closer

My pain

My joy

My life" when she finished

She heard clapping

She turned around to see kagome at the door

"you wrote that your self" she asked

"yeah" said Vanessa a bit uneasy she had never really let people hear her work

"wow that was beautiful" said Kagome as a single tear fell down her cheek

Just then inuyasha walked in

"um are you guys coming or what?" he started before he smelt the salt tear that rolled down kagome's cheek

"what happened"he asked softly

"um I'm not really hunger you guys go on with out me" she said

They did. Unknown to her another person heard her poem as well and was touched

He knew it came from her heart at times he would see dreadful things and feel lots of pain emanating from her and yet she had a soft smile that hid it all

She was but a child when all of those horrible things occurred and they still haunted her very essence he wanted to take it away but why? He could not say.

(well no one review i'm sad but alas i'll get over it please review thank you!)


	3. Chapter 3

She was but a child when all of those horrible things occurred and they still haunted her very essence he wanted to take it away but why? He could not say.

Later that week they had collected a grant total of 13 shards since Vanessa arrived

"I sense something, something strong" said Vanessa looking over her shoulder to the left

"Where?" asked Inuyasha jumping down from his tree

"It's far, but it real strong I think it may be that Naruku guy or something" she said in serious thought

"How far?" ask Kagome

"About… 3 days maybe 4 but I sense something else too not as strong but… It's heading in our direction and fast

"It's… Kouga" said Kagome as she senses the two jewel shards coming there way

"Who?" said Vanessa

"It's koura the wolf demon and inuyasha's other rival he…ow" said shippo as he got interrupted by a bump on the head then a swirling tunnel of wind mad it was to kagome

"So mutt face been treating you good?" he asked while handing Kagome a flower

"Oh I see, this could get interesting" said Vanessa

"What do ya mean if I been treatin' her good" called Inuyasha not liking how close they were at all

"Trust me it will" said Sango

"Yeah" replied Miroku

"Well mutt face I first off all I wasn't talkin to you second it looks like he hasn't gotten you in any danger so" said koura

"Men!" declared Vanessa with a huff causing them to look at her

"Yeah what of it" said Inuyasha

"If I answer that you will not be pleased with the results so continue with your senseless bickering, but your both acting stupid and wasting time" said Vanessa bluntly

"Damn wimpy wolf always got to come at a bad time" said inuyasha mostly to himself

"What do you mean?" asked koura

"Tell you what I'll met you there" said Vanessa

"That's not the wisest decision" said Miroku

"Well fine I won't kill him, yet I'll just look at his defenses and stuff nothing to worry about be back in like 8 hours tops" she said leaning on the tree inuyasha had recently jumped out of

"I don't think that's such a good idea" said sango

"What's the worst that can happen, if I die I die big deal." she said again

At this Point everyone was giving her a weird look

"You won't understand so I'll be on my way" she said then took flight before anyone else could say something

"So who is she anyways?" asked koura interrupting the silence

"Um a friend" replied Kagome quickly snapping out of her daze

"Oh" said koura 'she doesn't smell like a demon, but what mortal has the ability to take flight' he thought

with Vanessa

2 hours after she left

"What's that smell it's fucking horrible" she said covering her mouth and nose by pulling her shirt over them

"There it is better land over there" she said again

"Yup that's definitely it." she said to herself

"Look at the size of that barrier. That's one killer freak we got here. Looks like there's no one guarding except for that little girl, man she's creepy." she said while shivering slightly.

Just then she noticed and approaching figure but it was noticed to late for the figure was already behind her

"So, we have a visitor do we?" asked kagura

"Um, no just leaving as a matter a fact" said Vanessa coolly while trying to pass her from the left

"Naruku doesn't take kindly to spies" said kagura again

"That's nice now if you let me go you can continue searching for one" said Vanessa smartly

"Funny aren't you?" said kagura

"If you say so" she said

"Well your coming with me." said kagura

"Am I? That's news to me I thought I was going back to camp." said Vanessa sarcastically

"cute." said kagura making a face

"I do try" said Vanessa twirling a strand of her hair for an added effect

"Now you are to coming with me alive or dead" said kagura

"Well giving my two options I suppose I'll go with alive. So where exactly are we going?" asked Vanessa

"To naraku's leer he'll decide what to do with you and believe me it won't be pretty" she

Said with an evil smile

"Can't say that I expected it to be that way" said Vanessa

Meanwhile not to far away sesshomaru had witnessed the whole ordeal with much interested the girl was no doubt amusing in her commentary.

Yet he couldn't understand why he had a got felling that something bad was abut to happen

in Nuraku's castle

"Man this guy needs to redecorate. Looks like Dracula went into depression here" said Vanessa

"What?" asked kugura with a confused look on her face

"Um forget it so where's this naraku guy anyways" she asked

"He'll be with you shortly" said kagura

"What ever" said Vanessa in a bored voice.

'Every where you go these days it's always wait, wait, wait. What's wrong with the world today' thought Vanessa

Just then a male figure entered the room and made his presence known by yelling at kagura

"Why do you waste my time with this mortal woman she is of no use to me!" he said

"Okay then that's what I tried to tell her but would she let me leave noooooo" said Vanessa

"Shut up you speak when you're spoken to"

"Then I guess it's okay to speak now cause that was referring to me wasn't it" said Vanessa

"Shut up!" he growled

"Dude, breath mint. They don't hurt they help." she said while going in her pocket to produce one

Kagura chuckled as she saw how easily the girl annoyed Naraku with her abnormal ways

It was then that naraku glared at her and she stopped immediacy

"Talk about evil dictator" mumbled Vanessa

"Woman who the hell are you and what business do you have here" growled naraku

"Well you see I kinda visiting and I was looking around and came across your land and curiosity got the better of me so I decide to take a closer look. That's when she came a long and well here I am" said Vanessa

"Once again kagura I ask you why do you waste my time?" said naruku

There was no answer

"Just kill her so I can go on with my day" said naraku

"Wait you plan to kill me. We I should have known to bad I'm in absolute no mood to die today" said Vanessa quickly moving behind kagura

"hm, not bad mortal." said kagura

"Bad breath and bad manners not a good combination" said Vanessa

"so mortal it's a fight you want" said kagura

"well if I'm going to die it'll be fighting" retorted Vanessa

By then the fight was under way but Vanessa did not fight back she merely dodged all of kugura's attacks

"man who taught you how to fight?" said Vanessa

Causing a growl to erupt from Kagura

Followed by a series of attacks this time Vanessa hit her in the face causing her to fly back several feet

"really my fights not with you so chill will ya" said Vanessa

"you are not mortal, no mortal can move like that but still I sense no demon" said naraku while watching the whole ordeal

"no really" said Vanessa in a sarcastic manner

"who are you" asked naruku

"you worse nightmare. I always wanted to use that line." said Vanessa

"my patients with you wears thin speak or I shall force you too" said Naraku

"wasn't it what 2 minutes ago you were telling me to shut up make up your mind will you" she said while dodging an attack from kagura

"patience I'm getting to you" said Vanessa referring to kagura

"it was then that naraku appeared right in front of her and kissed her square on the mouth causing Vanessa to gag

"oh my goodness that was the grosses thing I every bared witness to let alone done" said Vanessa who was vigorously wiping her mouth

"excuse me I think I'm going to puke" she said again

"foolish mortal that was no mere kiss in about 5 minutes you will be completely under my control and tell me everything I want to know" said Naruku

"well isn't this a predicament" said Vanessa

"isn't it?" replied kagura with a smirk

"I hate it when people hide behind people with power it makes them seem so, so needy" retorted Vanessa

"hm it should be taking effect any minute now" said naruku with an n evil chuckle

"don't worry I hate you too" said Vanessa as if she was making him feel left out

"as a matter of fact I hate you more" she added

It was just then that sesshomaru came in causing every one to look at him

"what the hell?" said Vanessa as her head started to hurt slightly

"naraku" said sesshomaru with his hand on the hilt of his sword

"sesshomaru" said naraku with a smirk

"kagura and Vanessa "said Vanessa motioning to kagura and her self

"now that a we're all aquatinted time for me to get the hell out of here "said Vanessa

"so says you" retorted naraku grabbing her hand roughly and putting the other around her throat

"um yeah" she said then elbowed him in the stomach and emitted a ki blast that pierced through his right arm as she took off for the door

When she got through the door she started to feel dizzy and knew she had to get out of there before the found her so she took flight getting over the forest in about 30 second she feel out of the sky after going in to unconsciousness and landed next to a cliff

back at naraku's

Sesshomaru fought naraku landing sever blows to him abdomen and right arm that was already injured it didn't take long for naraku to flee but sesshomaru to suffered some damage mostly to his abdomen

Kagura had long ago made her departure knowing not to get involved after all if any one could defeat naraku it was him of inuyasha.

Sesshomaru left the castle toward the forest wondering where Vanessa fled to not knowing of the kiss only that she might be in father danger after kagura took off

'damn why do I even care if she dies she should have been so stupid. Inuyasha must really be rubbing off on people' he thought to him self

'she either really brave or really stupid and then again it could be both' he though as he made his way into the forest

About 20 minutes later he came across the scent of blood not just any blood but her blood

He followed the scent vigorously wondering why and how he cared about a girl he barely even knew but never the less he'd find her

Another 10minutes passed before he found her by the edge of the cliff

She was so closed to the edge that any false move would cause her to fall

"damn" he cursed wondering how he'd get to her with out causing her to fall

He swiftly moved to her and pulled her from the edge noting her groggy movement

'she alive' he thought

She woke up to find herself in a warm bed with bandages around her head and arm

And pain in her ribs and arms as she tried to move

"you should try to move yet" said sesshomaru who had just entered the room

"um" she moaned slightly

"who…who are you?" she asked

"I am lord sesshomaru lord of this castle and the western lands" he said plainly

"who am I, I … I can't remember. How did I get this way?" she asked again quote confused

'she doesn't remember anything. What should I tell her?' thought sesshomaru

"get some rest I'll answer your questions later" he said leaving a cup of water by her bed

And then leaving the room

So what to happen next guys (please review oh please)


End file.
